


考眉/双塔《你想找个男朋友吗？》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *接梗-绑四肢受伤*（怎么还是）废柴炮友转正





	考眉/双塔《你想找个男朋友吗？》

至少Anthony以为DeMarcus不会这样明目张胆地闯进酒店——或者说他根本没想到会有这种事。  
事实上刚打完比赛没多久对方就在咣咣地敲他房间的门，在Jrue Holiday帮他开门之后大摇大摆地走进来，背包随意往地上一扔。  
看来是掐准了时间。  
Holiday很识相地拿了几样东西溜进隔壁房间找队友，把这个有限的空间留给他们。  
“你怎么知道我在这的？……不怕被人看见落人话柄？”Anthony瞥了一眼风风火火停在门口的人，见他没有回答的意思，招招手让他进来，又恢复原来坐在转椅上喝饮料的姿势，“最近挺好的？”  
“听说你受伤了？”DeMarcus没理会他见面寒暄的那一套。  
Anthony皱了皱眉，他也确实不解对方的用意，“没事，小伤不是吗？”  
疑惑在他心里慢慢晕开，DeMarcus下一句话更让他摸不着头脑，“听说新援今天送你回来的？”  
“Julius Randle？”Anthony转了转脖子，放下饮料杯站起身来与他平视，“对，他送我……等下，你什么意思？”  
“为什么不和球队一起回来？”  
“你有完没完？”Anthony的火气被勾起来，“这么久没见面，看看你劈头盖脸给我扔了一些什么问题？”  
“这么久没见面你就不能让我省省心？”DeMarcus满脸忧愁地大步走过来拉住Anthony小臂，“我说过多少次让你别这么拼命？”  
“我才25啊。”Anthony反驳道。  
“仗着年轻胡作非为是不是？”  
“你别瞎说。”Anthony挥开DeMarcus的手，“明天还有比赛，我……”  
“还想打比赛？”DeMarcus的声音沉了沉，询问着笑了出来。  
“如果我在金州打球的话我也可以不上场。”  
“对不起，”DeMarcus抿抿唇，“但我今天可不能白来。”  
“想上床的话速战速决，反正我洗过澡了。”Anthony冲他笑了笑，挑高了眉毛向后一仰将自己摔进床上，手指捏着上衣拉链慢悠悠地拉到底，大敞着分开，露出里面的内搭，又蹭着床面将裤子褪到大腿根，纯黑色的内裤包裹着还未勃起的性器。

然而DeMarcus站在床边，插着口袋纹丝未动。  
“你做不做？不做我换衣服睡觉了？”Anthony莫名其妙地看着他，对方又开始扫视房间的布置。  
“我不让你长点记性你下次还会尝试带伤上场。”DeMarcus冷冷说道，捡起地上的背包倒出里面的东西，一件件被透明塑料袋装起来的东西看得Anthony坐起身往后缩了缩。  
他摇了摇头，下意识拉上外套拉链，“不行Boog……”话还未完就被DeMarcus的吻堵了回去。宽厚的手掌包着他后颈，另一只手不得章法地扯开了他上衣拉链褪下衣物，舌尖叩开了Anthony的牙关，半搂半托着将他放倒在床上。  
DeMarcus在勾人情动，对方也心甘情愿地堕入情网。

分开的时候Anthony湿漉漉的大眼盯着他的唇，犹觉不足地伸手抱住腰背想与他继续唇舌纠缠，甚至拉着他的手摸向自己挺起来的茎体。  
DeMarcus不为所动地回头看向自己倒在床上的一堆玩意儿，又被Anthony把脑袋转回来四目交汇，两腿盘上他的腰胡乱蹭着，“忘了那些……你不是一直很想让我给你做口活么？”  
他们的距离再让Anthony拉近，一双手从头顶抚摸至颈背，再规规矩矩地滑到髋骨以示讨好，DeMarcus的皮带由对方单手解开，半硬着的性器被稍显急切地含进唇里，一边用手指配合撸动着一边适应着吞吐，甚至顶在嗓眼为他做深喉，过于粗大的东西使他的换气稍显困难。  
不得不说，他可耻地想射，Anthony在这方面从来不让他失望，如果那人想，可以使他萌生被榨干在这张床上也不错的想法。  
这也是他爱上Anthony的原因之一。  
“别想这些没用的。”DeMarcus狠下心咬着牙推开了他，猝不及防的Anthony唇边挂着他的前液，头晕眼花地侧身伏在床上。  
“你不是很想要我做那个么？”Anthony翻身起来，右手摸了摸唇角，却被DeMarcus捉住手腕紧紧地绕了几圈不粗不细的麻绳打了活结，好看的长臂被麻绳拽着向后抻去，绳子另一端系在床头凸出来的短柱上。他仰躺着，用不可置信的目光眼睁睁看着DeMarcus将他的左手也同样绑住吊在另一侧床柱。  
感谢他胳膊还算长，床头的高度不至于将他大臂一并吊起来。DeMarcus给Anthony留了一定的活动空间，他的手离床头还有几分米绳索的距离。  
“我想要什么？”DeMarcus卡进Anthony双腿之间发问。  
Anthony闭上眼摇了摇头，他知道说什么都没用，索性遂了对方的意。绳子有些糙，勒得他本来就不强壮的手腕有些发疼。  
DeMarcus也不恼，手指扣着Anthony肘部，掀开T恤的短袖，仔细地咬他大臂内侧的软肉。

疼痛让Anthony不安又抗拒地挣扎起来，下一秒游走于他手臂的牙齿又挪到耳垂，含住那块软肉与没摘下来的耳钉，滚烫的气息直愣愣喷进耳朵，粗硬的胡茬蹭在他侧脸。他仰起头躲避接下来的亲吻。  
“有什么话就说吧，宝贝儿。”DeMarcus低低地笑着，隆隆的声音回荡在Anthony脑子里，他被箍住了腰，套着安全套的手指进入干涩的窄穴试探着，许久没用过的地方本能的排斥，而身体的主人却拼命吸着要退出去的手指，“这么馋？我不在的日子没人伺候你了？”  
“你……你想听我说什么……”Anthony羞于听到自己凌乱的气音，说完这句话又偏过头去看向窗子的地方。  
“明明是你有话要说。”DeMarcus恶意地向更深的地方捅去寻觅久违的地带，在触及前列腺的时候铁了心缄口不言的Anthony在零碎不堪的呼吸里拔出了一声黏腻的呻吟。  
反复刺激按压着他的前列腺是DeMarcus早就了解的玩法，前列腺高潮足以让Anthony陷入兴奋紧张，压根不用他再多做什么，对方就能乖乖地任他鱼肉。  
“Boogie……快帮帮我……”Anthony双腿夹紧了DeMarcus的腰，眼角藏着水迹引诱他抚慰自己孤零零立着的性器，话里带着他一贯的鼻音，显得有点委屈似的，只不过此时此刻更加浓重。  
微微张开的十指颤抖着抓住上面那一段麻绳，DeMarcus按住那不停扭动的腰，又在前列腺处按揉几下，Anthony便低声喘着射了出来，涌出来的白浊让对方抹了一点擦在他唇上。  
“你不需要我帮忙，”DeMarcus看了看他失神的眼睛，快要滴出水来似的，朦朦胧胧被长得过分的睫毛掩起来，“这么快就射了？我这还没进去呢。”  
“你他妈简直是个混蛋，”Anthony假啐了他一口，“真难想象，你要是找了个暴脾气男朋友他会不会选择打死你。”  
“他这不是没打死我吗？”DeMarcus捏着他下巴佯作端详，又放开了转而拎起他两条腿作势要往胸前压。  
“No！”Anthony被惊得费力地挣了出来，“我腿上有伤，你知道的。”他垂眸表示抱歉，又为自己在这时候还怀揣歉意而觉得有那么一点委屈。  
操，这可真是够矫情。  
“你知道自己有伤，明天还要出战背靠背？”DeMarcus语气不善。  
“球队不能……”  
“球队不能没有你。”我也不能。DeMarcus在进入他身体时这么想着，便发了狠劲儿使劲磨着Anthony，不断地操进最深处或是碾过腺体，紧掐着腰臀钉死在自己身上。被绑着的手腕一度承受太多的重量，过载的刺激和快感窜到全身，叫他放荡呻吟的同时无意识地玩儿命想要挣脱，绳圈周围的皮肤明显泛红，长臂上的筋肉清晰地暴露在DeMarcus的视线范围。  
那句话怎么说来着？越是反抗越想占有？  
DeMarcus环着大腿将Anthony抬起来，软了一半身子的Anthony破罐子破摔地把自己全部交付于对方掌控。

他不喜欢这种感觉，却给了DeMarcus足够的宽容。  
“疼……”在对方扳着他大腿做最后的冲刺时Anthony受不了似的开口，在轻抚脸颊时DeMarcus蹭了一片湿润。  
这让他不禁想起自己受伤的那天Anthony在更衣室里流了满脸泪的时候，明明是二十好几的巨星球员，大大小小的伤也遭过不少，怎么就哭成那个样子？  
DeMarcus脑子里念着，粗喘着跟对方一同射了个痛快，两个人的小腹大腿都是狼藉一片，他连套子都来不及摘便解了绳子抱Anthony起来扣进怀里，仔仔细细地十指相扣着轻舐手腕上磨破皮却没出血的一小块。  
“我错了我错了。”他吻着Anthony脸上的水痕，对方右手捂着一双眼睛以沉默回应他，“别不理我啊？”DeMarcus慌乱地扳过他的脑袋。  
“不是，”Anthony缓缓推开他，“让我缓缓。”他向后躺去把自己埋进枕头堆，牵动了腰腿和勉强能合上的后穴疼得倒吸了口冷气，头皮仍然一阵阵的发麻。  
“亲亲行不行？”DeMarcus蹭过去从正面环住Anthony的腰，大脑袋埋在他颈窝里。  
“我没生气，”Anthony搡了搡他，抬头附了一个吻，“你这是干嘛？”  
话语里的鼻音重了一些，DeMarcus忽然意识到温度略低了点，起身拽过被子盖在Anthony身上，“我不该……”  
“你又不是第一次精虫上脑，”Anthony轻哼一声，扽了扽被头，“怎么这次学会道歉了？”DeMarcus像泄了气的皮球一样垂下头不说话，Anthony无言地抱住他，“怎么了？”  
“AD.”DeMarcus喃喃。  
“嗯？”  
“Anthony…”  
“什么？”  
“你想找个男朋友么？”  
“……不想。”Anthony看着DeMarcus有些受伤的眼神笑了笑，揉着他脑袋按在自己胸口，“我这不是有了吗？”  
“明天不能去打球了。”DeMarcus装作负气地说。  
“本来教练组也没让我去，”Anthony戏谑地看着对方，“但你害得我现在想观赛都去不成了。”  
DeMarcus自责地吻了对方，换来一阵低沉的笑。  
“Hater.”Anthony予以回吻。

 

那是凌晨两点多，Holiday和Randle一人带着一对降噪耳塞窝在一张床上。  
“我挺想念隔壁的单人床。”Holiday说。  
“我也很想和你分两张睡。”Randle在黑暗中睁着眼睛。  
“终于完事儿了……AD嗓门真的很大。”Holiday眨眨眼，想了想补充道，“不止是在赛场。”  
“……听得出。”Randle用被子蒙住头，“明天比赛凉了。”  
“凉了。”Holiday翻身睡去。

 

 

——End——


End file.
